Pokémon Chaos and Order Versions
Pokémon Chaos and Order Versions are the upcoming paired version in the Pokémon series, being part of generation VIII succeeding Pokémon Sun and Moon from generation VII. Features Controls remain largely the same as before; the player can use the to run, and is able to buy a bicycle later on in the game, which will make them able to ride up muddy hills and also simply move them around faster. After the 7th gym, the player can upgrade their bike and will be able to do tricks on it, much like the Acro Bike from Hoenn; however, this is limited to only hopping forward, rather than also sideways or while turning. The game also includes the Mining Kit, which functions like the Underground. This can be used to make Secret Bases, and mine items from the wall, as in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Versions. Similarly to Join Avenue in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, there is a shopping mall (name is Poké Avenue by default) run by the player; it was originally run by Mom. The player will be able to give the mall a name and invite some visitors into making their own small shop in a specific area, these shops sometimes have small minigames to be played when the player goes there. The player will also have the task of recommending shops to customers. The mall also includes regular shops much like a Poké Mart, where regular items can be bought, functioning similarly to the department stores in other regions. Friends and Acquaintances may show up or unlock more shops or items as well. The contest hall is located in the mall as well, although the player does not have to help customers here. The game also includes three save slots, as opposed to only one as in previous Pokémon games. Changes from Previous games Type matchups *Ghost-type Pokémon no longer resist Bug. *Flying-type Pokémon no longer resist Grass. *Fairy-type Pokémon no longer resist Bug. *Water-type Pokémon no longer resist Ice. *Grass-type Pokémon now resist Rock. *Ice-type Pokémon now resist Grass. *Ice-type Pokémon now resist Water. Pokémon *Delibird's Hidden Ability has been changed from Insomnia to Infiltrator. *Swablu has been retyped from Normal/Flying-type to Flying-type. *Audino's Hidden Ability has been changed from Klutz to Triage. *Durant's Hidden Ability has been changed from Truant to Pickpocket. Story The player sets off on their adventure in a region named Maava. It is a tropical region consisting of many islands, similar to Hoenn and Alola. It is based on southeast Asia, mostly Indonesia and Malaysia. The player takes the role of the hero character, and can decide their name and gender, and select an appearance for their character. It is the player's 14th birthday, and two of their friends are visiting, Agus and Annisa. They say that since they are already 14 now, they should get finally a Pokémon from the professor, Professor Zalacca. After obtaining a Pokémon, they all battle each other; Annisa's Pokémon will be of the type that resists the player's, while Agus will choose the Pokémon that is weak against the player's. After this, they all set off to travel to the next town; depending on what gender the player chose, Dave or Davinia will stop them, introduce himself or herself as the assistant of the professor, and explain battling and catching Pokémon, while providing them of 5 Potions and 5 Poké Balls. After she leaves, Agus and Annisa walk into the grass starting to fight wild Pokémon. The player can now freely walk around Route 1, toward Menosin Town. After arriving there, Dave or Davinia appears again, explaining the Poké Center to the player. Before the player can challenge the gym, they must first find the gym leader, Aria, who is not at the gym at that moment. The player must go to Route 3 to find her at the end, facing two unknown people who intend to take her Emolga from her. The player engages in a double battle with her, and after defeating the two, they run away. Thanking the player, Aria walks off and can now be fought in the gym. If the player defeats Aria and tries to leave the town, Annisa appears, challenging the player to a battle. If she is defeated, she will leave again, after giving the player a Mining Kit. TBA New Pokémon New Abilities Gallery Regular Pokémon art= Selapin.png|Selapin Fuolong.png|Fuolong Physabor.png|Physabor Burubiru.png|Burubiru Terraslug.png|Terraslug Vestigast.png|Vestigast Lastyke.png|Lastyke Templad.png|Templad Rubarrier.png|Rubarrier Chicadell.png|Chicadell Felux.png|Felux Vanilana.png|Vanilana Klainka.png|Klainka Tikasai.png|Tikasai Crelevac.png|Crelevac Windighost.png|Windighost Knocktopus.png|Knocktopus |-| Shiny Pokémon art= Selapin shiny.png|Selapin Fuolong shiny.png|Fuolong Physabor shiny.png|Physabor Burubiru shiny.png|Burubiru Terraslug shiny.png|Terraslug Vestigast shiny.png|Vestigast Lastyke shiny.png|Lastyke Templad shiny.png|Templad Rubarrier shiny.png|Rubarrier Chicadell shiny.png|Chicadell Felux shiny.png|Felux Vanilana shiny.png|Vanilana Klainka shiny.png|Klainka Tikasai shiny.png|Tikasai Crelevac shiny.png|Crelevac Windighost shiny.png|Windighost Knocktopus shiny.png|Knocktopus Category:Qyzxf's Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games